A box contains $10$ red balls, $8$ green balls, and $9$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
There are $10 + 8 + 9 = 27$ balls in the box. There are $9$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{9}{27} = \dfrac{1}{3}$.